Looking
by DeafeningSilence1317
Summary: Shizuo contemplates how adorable his damn annoying little flea looks while he's waking up. Fluff ensues. Rated T for like, 2 bad words and some French-touching.


This little snippet was written at like 3 in the morning, because I couldn't sleep, and I'm really pathetic about writing fluffy stuff so the only time I could be mature about the more, well not explicit, but tender stuff, I guess you could call it, is when I'm half-awake and not fully aware of what I'm doing. Lol

Also. They're probably gonna be really OOC because I've only watched like 3 episodes of DRR! and everything I know about these two has been from Tumblr. We all know how much a fight between them could be turned into an outlet for sexual tensions when you browse the Shizaya fandom on Tumblr. XD

Okay, okay, ranting aside, go ahead and read now.

* * *

That cute way Izaya rubbed his eyes in those first few moments of consciousness in the morning... Shizuo had to admit, no matter how much he found himself wanting to kill that stupid flea of a human being... Izaya was pretty damn cute.

In the still morning air of the dawn, around the time they'd finish their unsavory activities, Izaya would leave. He'd pull some clothes on, offer Shizuo an opportunity to start another fight which neither really felt up for (it was more of a formality than anything), and he'd simply slip out.

But that morning, Izaya stretched a little, and yawned. He rubbed the dried tears and sleep away from his eyes, and the way his slightly chapped lips remained slightly parted from his yawn... The way his back arched and revealed his unclothed torso from beaneath the sheets...

"What're you looking at?"

Shizuo realized, though he did his best to pretend he'd known all along, that Izaya was done with adorable waking calisthenics and was staring at him with an obliviously gorgeous little grin, teetering on the edge of maliciousness.

The blond allowed a smirk to grace his features, though it was only an insignificent manifestation his true feelings.

"You of course, idiot."

For as long as Shizuo had known Izaya, using only the knowledge he'd already gathered from his lover's range of comfortable emotion, it was deduced that the smaller man would've reacted to such a discreet confession with embarrassment, sarcasm, defiance... Anything but what he actually did.

Izaya rolled over and pressed his forehead against Shizuo's. He had to pull the taller man's head down a bit, but it was almost a reflex to conform to one another by this point. Shizuo was used to it; he usually had to slump over a tiny bit to get a good amount of tongue action when they were upright and ready to kiss. But... This wasn't a kiss yet. They were simply pressing their foreheads together and looking at each other.

"Get a better look at me, then."

The warmth of Izaya's breath, brushing gently against Shizuo's lips, stirred a feeling of endearment and love within the confines of the blond's chest.

It startled the both of them; how well their lips would fit together if they took the time to kiss gently and slowly. Though they weren't the type to show gentle or public displays of affection for each other, the spaces between their fingers integrated together perfectly like the last two pieces of a 10,000 piece puzzle.

Among the endless possibilities, they just happened to find their missing halves in one another.

"Oh my god, even your morning breath smells amazing," Izaya sighed into Shizuo's mouth.

"Bastard," Shizuo murmured, pulling Izaya closer and forcing his way inside the informant's mouth to count the smaller man's teeth with his tongue. For better leverage, he grabbed a handful of black hair and tugged his head back.

"Shi... zu..." Izaya managed to moan as Shizuo's other hand found it's way to the small of his back. Their slender bodies were now pressed against one another with such tenderness that Izaya was expecting something bad to happen.

_He's just trying to get me off guard so he can unexpectedly brutilize me like the monster he is_, Izaya thought. Taking the time to be gentle and /loving/ toward one another was as rare as it was to wish on a shooting star all 3 times.

"Mind if I look with my hands?" Shizuo asked in the most damn sexy rasp of a voice he could muster. Izaya couldn't answer, though. He was trying not to moan, to give Shizu-chan the satisfaction, as his butt was firmly clenched with one hand, while the other brushed his hair back.

_Yup, definitely gonna brutilize me_, Izaya thought before a rugged moan escaped him.

Whether he meant "brutilize" in the sexual way or not remains to be seen.

* * *

So, you guys, I feel, like... Really warm, in my uterus right now. This level of fluffy-ness just... It destroyed me whilst I wrote it. I apologize if you found a grammar error or spelling mistake. I'm pretty sure I can't handle reading through it again. XD

Feedback is encouraged. If I can regain some composure, I may or may not attempt to write a smutty little fic between these two angels. Just throwing that out there.


End file.
